


超級幼幼班 01 轉學生

by allrisetangyuan



Series: 超級幼幼班 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrisetangyuan/pseuds/allrisetangyuan
Summary: ※全員寶寶向（除了特哥）※最近教起了5、6歲的孩子，沒幾天我就發現了5歲小孩和SJ哥哥們的高度相似性，每個人都是張嘴吵得老師頭痛，特愛告狀，還有各種非常奇妙又搞笑的班內relationship，十分複雜了※沒什麼主題，有想法有故事了就寫（等班上小鬼給我靈感）※有83、赫海，因為都是寶寶所以就是寫好玩的
Series: 超級幼幼班 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590739
Kudos: 6





	超級幼幼班 01 轉學生

**Author's Note:**

> ※全員寶寶向（除了特哥）  
> ※最近教起了5、6歲的孩子，沒幾天我就發現了5歲小孩和SJ哥哥們的高度相似性，每個人都是張嘴吵得老師頭痛，特愛告狀，還有各種非常奇妙又搞笑的班內relationship，十分複雜了  
> ※沒什麼主題，有想法有故事了就寫（等班上小鬼給我靈感）  
> ※有83、赫海，因為都是寶寶所以就是寫好玩的

01 轉學生

SM 幼兒園，市內最有聲望的明星私立幼兒園，設施一流、師資一流，教學方式是透過趣味與實際結合，注重孩童的多元發展性。培養孩子的自信心、讓他們有無限的發展可能是這所幼兒園的教學宗旨。像這樣的幼兒園，每年家裡有適齡孩童的家長都在使盡渾身解術要把孩子給塞進 SM 幼兒園，幼兒園在招收學生時，也是需要透過面試面談來選擇適合的學生的。

朴正洙是 SM 幼兒園旗艦班之一， SUPER 班的班導師，班上有 11 個學生，大多是 5 歲到 6 歲的小朋友，其中有 7 個都是小男孩，雖然不是絕對，但男孩通常是比較調皮一些，朴正洙每天跟這些小鬼頭們鬥智鬥勇，也時常遇到各種各樣令人哭笑不得的狀況。

“SUPER 班的小朋友們，今天我們班上來了一位轉學生，讓我們掌聲歡迎 —— 圭賢同學！！ ”

朴正洙以媲美電視節目主持人聲調的語氣和動作，一下就吸引了孩子們的注意，只見一個長相秀氣，頭髮毛絨絨的有些長，臉上還帶著嬰兒肥的孩子背著小書包一步一步走進教室，在朴正洙老師的示意下略有些侷促不安地向大家自我介紹，

“ 我、我叫曹圭賢，今年 5 歲，請大家多多指教。 ”

小圭賢心裡很是不安，他因為家裡父母工作的緣故，已經不是第一次轉學轉班了， 5 、 6 歲的孩子們雖說年紀小，但還是會有隱約的團體意識和排擠現象發生，以前也不是沒有遇過，雖然爸爸媽媽說這是很好的幼兒園，小朋友的教養絕對不差，會好好接納他的，但小圭賢不太懂這些，他很希望能交到好夥伴，又擔心會再次失望，不被同學們接受……

“ 新同學！！ ”

“ 利特老師讓他坐我旁邊！我旁邊有位子！ ”

“ 他叫什麼名字！ ”

“正洙今天也很好看！”

“ 老師他好可愛！他是男生嗎？ ”

朴正洙，也被同學叫做利特老師，被這些講一句還十句的小鬼們吵得頭大，好不容易壓制住場面，重新幫圭賢做了一次介紹，

“ 人家已經自我介紹了，他叫作圭賢，剛滿 5 歲，是我們班年紀最小的孩子，大家要好好照顧弟弟，知道嗎？ ”

“ne—— ！ ”

朴正洙呼出一口氣， SUPER 班的孩子們平常看著調皮難管，但其實心特別寬，接受新事物的速度也快，班級凝聚力也強，帶這班除了耳朵受罪點，平時不必太操什麼心。

“ 我看看……圭賢你就坐在始源旁邊吧！正好還多一個位子！ ”

本來一桌 3 個位子的長桌，成為第 12 位新同學的圭賢正好把空位給填上了。

“ 你好，我叫始源，大家都叫我馬始，請多指教，有什麼事儘管跟我說，我會照顧你的。 ”

小圭賢剛走到自己的座位旁，新出爐的隔壁同學崔始源很是熱情地站起來向他伸出右手，鄭重地做起了自我介紹。

小圭賢心裡很是雀躍，新同學主動跟他搭話了，還說可以跟他一起玩！圭賢靦腆的勾起嘴角，把嬰兒肥的臉頰擠出更明顯的肉肉，看著始源伸出的手，以為他是要給自己糖果點心之類的見面禮，於是慢慢伸出手去……

“ 很高興認識你！ ” 

始源同學把圭賢慢吞吞伸出的手拉過來握住搖晃了幾下，完成了美式禮儀後心滿意足的坐回座位了，還不忘給新同學拉開椅子招呼他趕緊坐好。

？

原來不是要給他糖果嗎……

—TBC—


End file.
